Thank Goodness for Mistletoe
by Lisa Telramor
Summary: Of course any Christmas party planned by Shinichi wouldn't go as planned. Who on earth invited all these people? Kai/shin Belongs to Gosho-sama.


_AN: Here's wishing everyone a happy holiday! :) And yes, I'm still writing. The poll in my profile closes January 1st. Please R&R!_

* * *

It was a nice scene. Hakuba and Aoko were chatting in the corner, the detective probably working his way toward an amorous advance. Heiji and Kazuha were munching on cookies as they talked to Ran and Eisuke, the latter of whom were edging closer together as the night went on. And there was even Ai nagging Agasa familiarly to not touch the Christmas cookies…or the pudding…or really any of the Christmas food. It was a nice atmosphere, homey…

"You know," Kaito said conversationally at Shinichi's side, "this would have been a nice party."

"Yeah," Shinichi agreed. "Except then my parents had to show up."

"And Nakamori's task force."

"And Division one, and the kids, and Sonoko and Mouri and…"

"Akako." They shuddered in unison as they acknowledged the chaos outside of the perfect scene in the corner.

Shinichi had never met the witch until that night. It had been a strange experience, making him feel lightheaded when he looked at her, and she had given him a predatory look until Kaito had thrown an arm around him. Then she had looked at them both with a sinister gleam. Shinichi now avoided looking at her altogether, pretending that the only people who had gotten the memo to come were their close friends.

A knock at the door sounded again, and he groaned, watching his mother skip off happily to welcome the newest person into their home. Kaito patted him on his back sympathetically.

"Well, there's one good thing about this situation," Kaito said cheerfully.

"Oh, and what would that be?"

"We're standing under the mistletoe."

"What?" He looked up. Now when had that gotten there—eep! Kaito yanked him close for a kiss, taking advantage of the holiday tradition. Shinichi kissed back, glad for the distraction…at least until he felt Kaito's hands wandering don his butt. He pulled back. "Kaito, my parents are in the room."

"Hmm?" He raised an eyebrow, looking slightly dazed from the kiss.

"Your hands…"

Kaito raised his hands. "What about them?"

Shinichi flinched realizing the hands _were not his boyfriends_. Akako leered behind them. "Uhh…."

Kaito's eyes narrowed in a glare and he opened his mouth, only to be cut off by Aoko tugging on his shirt.

"Kaito, I need some advice…" Her eyes flicked back to where Hakuba was filling a glass of punch.

At the same moment Eisuke walked up to Shinichi. "Do I have your permission to date Ran-chan?" he asked bluntly.

Shinichi stared at him. "Why are you asking me? Her dad's on the other side of the room."

"You are her closest friends and you dated her once."

"Kaito, Hakuba asked me on a date. What should I do?" Aoko asked again.

"Hey, kiddo! I was in the area and thought I'd stop by!" Jodie said cheerfully as she walked into the room.

Akako continued to leer, still groping Shinichi.

Kaito's eyes narrowed and there was a puff of smoke. Suddenly, he and Shinichi were on the other side of the room. A multitude of surprised looks, and one amused leer, turned in their direction. "Mine," he said clearly, with a very dirty look at Akako. Ignoring the rest of the guests, he dragged Shinichi in the direction of the stairs. It was supposed to be a nice peaceful Christmas party among friends. Figures that it would turn to chaos. With their luck… Well, he decided against some chaos of his own. He wasn't in the mood for that and there was the spirit of the season to think about. Somehow he didn't think people would appreciate the green and red hair dye he had prepared for the occasion.

They stopped at the top of the stairs, and he let his boyfriend go so he could breathe. "Sorry about that. There were too many people."

"Perfectly fine," Shinichi replied, straightening his clothes. "I was about to snap as well. So. Where were we again?"

Kaito grinned. "Let's see… We were under the mistletoe and you accused me of groping."

"Wouldn't be the first time." Shinichi smiled in amusement, leaning closer. "I feel violated from earlier. What are you going to do about it?"

"Kill Akako?" Kaito quipped, taking the hint and moving closer.

Shinichi frowned slightly. Even if he was joking… "I was thinking more you helping me forget that experience."

Kaito grinned his most mischievous Kid grin. "Oh, I think I can do that too."

Back down in the Kudos' living room, a group of faces looked toward where their hosts had disappeared to.

"Hmm," Yukiko said. "You know, it took a lot longer than I thought it would."

"I can't believe Kaito ran out on me," Aoko muttered, plotting revenge of the mop variety. Hakuba walked over to her with punch.

"What was that?" he asked, handing her a cup. "You know, you don't have to answer any time soon," he added, referring back to their earlier conversation. "There's plenty of time."

Eisuke shrugged. Well, he supposed he would take that as a yes, then. He walked back to where Ran was arguing about something with Heiji.

Akako stared at the stairs speculatively. If she interrupted now, how long would it take them to realize she was there? There was something very attractive about two men with practically the same face kissing. And that Shinichi looked like Kuroba, so… She grinned. If not today, then sometime in the future.

Upstairs, lost in their own world, the Christmas party hosts had all but forgotten their guests. They knew they'd be forgiven later. And it was Shinichi's parents' house after all. They could be hosts since they crashed the party. As Shinichi kissed Kaito and his boyfriend made good on his request to help him forget the trauma of being groped by Akako, he grinned. How long had it taken Kaito to maneuver him under the mistletoe anyway?


End file.
